Neos Star Route 10
Route 10 Neos Star Route 9 Neos Star Route 11 [[Saga 1:The Rookie Group vs the Oushu Family|'Route 10:Now it's Time! Golden Week!']] is the 10th episode in the series. Short Story Sae continue to interrogate Photon about the Ninjor Steel involvement in the Hellawes and Paris... Back at the Present day; Rinka realize that Tergoku is Out of Town for a while. Plot synopsis Golden Week... Tergoku tries to clarify things to her, but the infinitely inquisitive Newman Hybrid continues to roam the city for anything that piques her interest, much to the sorrow of his wallet. While in the middle of the Solaria's curious adventure, Tergoku asked Solaria why did she took a interest in him, since Kirtyan and Newmen have 5 Centicycles of hate and violence. She also stated that she saw the true Nature of the Newmen, leading to Shido's conclusion that She have it rough. As well, Yuki was seen watching the two from the shadows. Solaria then notice the Restaurant, Tergoku manages to afford taking Solaria to a rather expensive restaurant thanks to the Royalites he received for his Repulsor Reactors. Tergoku gets a surprise when many of the employees inside are actually people from Ninjor Steel, going undercover to monitor his' date. Aguri is no exception to this; after suggesting a "this one too" meal, which Solaria single-handedly consumes, Aguri tells Tergoku to head to the nearby bridge. After Solaria's feast would be the start of the real date. It turns out that the other crew of the Neos Seikonia Secret Service converted a nearby residential area into several souvenir booths, and Tergoku and Solaria are treated into an all-expenses-paid promo. Meanwhile, Yuki, who has been stalking them around town, has already sorted out deployment orders for the Krityan Crownguards. Solaria continues to enjoy her vacation with Tergoku as she buy a lotta things that Treasure Hunters. However, she soon notices that it seems Tergoku is not having fun like her. Tergoku manages to assure Solaria that he is having fun just like her, and soon, Solaria takes Tergoku to their next destination, hands clasped together. Solaria and Tergoku soon find themselves winning the grand prize in a raffle booth handled by Mikimoto, and the prize is a trip to "Dream Park." Tergoku wonders what this "Dream Park" is, but as soon as he got an idea, he asks Solaria to leave with him elsewhere, as the "Dream Park" resembles a love hotel. Despite Solaria's conviction that the true meaning of a vacation lies inside, Tergoku takes her away elsewhere. Meanwhile, Yuki suits up into her CR-Unit and prepares to pursue the two. The rest of the Ninjor Steel soon returns to the RAD and assess the current situation. Although there are some who fail miserably in their respective mission, Lishe calls the mission a success as a whole. However, they discovered that it is raining when there are no rain clouds nearby. Lishe shrugs it aside, and even considers it as a possible advantage. Due to the rain, Solaria and Tergoku head for cover in a nearby gaming center. Although Solaria initially mistakes it for an Mecha Factory, Tergoku assures her that they are safe there. A particular catcher machine filled with bread-shaped plush toys suddenly takes Solaria's attention, however, she is not able to get the tasty-looking plush bread. Fortunately, it took a team effort from Tergoku and Solaria to get the plush bread. The rain soon subsided and the two head to a nearby playground to rest. Solaria tells Tergoku about the enjoyment she had during their time together, but she still does not know what a vacation is. Tergoku finally explains that a date is when a rest they body while having fun. Based on Tergoku's definition, Solaria concludes that they had an outstanding vacation. Meanwhile, the Crownguards closely watches as Solaria and Tergoku were having a normal date. Although faced with such an unusual scenario, the permission to use sniping weapons has been given. Although overjoyed by the vacation they had and the discovery that the world is a fun and a nice place to live in, Solaria realizes that the only way to stop the never ending chain of violences is to go back to Square one. Shido refuses to believe that Solaria point out that even though there's no turning back they can still be together, and he assures her that no one would object their love, even if the rest of the world rejects her. Tergoku holds out his hand towards Solaria. However, for a split second, he feels a threat approaching fast. After pushing Solaria aside, Yuki fires upon Solaria. The plush bread is obliterated in an instant and Tergoku's hand is shot. The sudden turn of events came like a flash to Solaria, but as soon as she sees a Krityan shot a member of her own race. Upon summoning her Aeon Phoenix, she unleashes a Alchemy Arts:Typhoon. The Crownguards scrambles into retreat as the Typhoon cleanly slices through a nearby cliff. Meanwhile, Yuki, still frozen in shock after firing upon her own kind, sits helpless in front of a raging female Newman Ninjor. Meanwhile, the Neos Seikonia Government finds itself in a similar crisis as well. With a rampaging Ninjor, a disaster alert has been issued, but evacuation procedures are only 6% complete. At this stage, if Solaria is not calmed, the city would be annihilated and there will be many casualties. However, Aguri calmly assures everyone that Tergoku is safe. Soon enough, a burning flame envelops Tergoku's wound in a flash. A split second after, there's no trace of the fatal wound he received. Aguri then pushes through the plan to retrieve Tergoku and to calm the raging Newman. Yuki is deafened by the realization that she killed a human, while Solaria is blinded by seething rage towards Tergoku's killer. Yuki, helpless in fighting a powerful Ninjor, succumbs to her imminent fate. However, Solaria attention is diverted to something flying behind her... Tergoku, in the flesh. Solaria is shock to see Tergoku forgiving Yuki for trying to shoot him, Solaria tell Yuki to rum away as she fled screaming. The next day... Tergoku Storm Dragmag, is given the blessing by President Lithia of his safe trip to the Aura Kenpo Tournament. As they leave, Lithia tells the Team — Ninjor Steel — to always stay beside Tergoku on his journey. Lithia reminds Tergoku to be well-mannered to the other fighters and try to find a wife as he discover that she been talking to Kairi. As a final sendoff, Lithia tells Tergoku that once he set off, he cannot return, and that the line of "The Anicents" flows through his blood. Though Ryuji's playfully dismisses this as he drag Tergoku off, Lithia tells them to walk tall as she tell them them the name of the Organization that oversees the Planets in this Nebula... Neo Seikonia. Tergoku Storm Dragmag; who took on the mantle of leadership of the Ninjors Steel; sets forth from his new home with his friends in tow. Battle No battle in this Episode. Appearances * Tergoku * Solaria * Aguri * Lishe * Yuki Notes & trivia * In honor of Date a Live Episode 3. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Neos Star Episodes Category:Neos Star Category:The Rookie Group vs the Oushu Family